The Prophecy Books Book 1: Prophecy Met
by YamiSerenity
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up out of nowhere (well really, a limo) wanting to duel Yami! Who is she? Why is her deck so familier? And what's that on her wrist?... Book 1 of 3
1. Chapter 1

Book 1: Chapter 1  
  
Hello fans!! Well, I know I'm not done with Return of Sen or Double Trouble, but I'm impatient, so here's a new fic!! So no more votes. Like I had any to begin with...  
  
Yami: You did too! One person wanted either a Yu-Gi-Oh! or YuYu Hakusho fic!  
  
I guess so. And I'd like to thank them, whoever they are. (I can't remember, gomen nasai!!) Now, this fic was originally titled "Unexpected Sensei" and I goofed on the summary. I said the mysterious girl had something on her finger. It was supposed to be her wrist. It's right on the actual summary, though, so it's all good. Hope you guys like this fic!  
  
Yami: They won't.  
  
*bursts into tears* SHUT UP YAMI!! Or I'll kill you off!  
  
Yami: *smugly* You can't kill me off, I'm essential to the plot!  
  
*eyes him furiously* I'll CHANGE the plot.  
  
Yami: *meeps*  
  
So like I was saying. For future reference in this fic, one of my OCs is named Serenity. Therefore, Joey's sister will be referred to by her Japanese name, Shizuka, if she's ever referred to at all. So you don't get confused. And she's the only one whose Japanese name will be used, or I'll confuse myself. So remember: Serenity = OC. Shizuka = Joey's sister. Easy enough, right?  
  
Yami: You're gonna confuse them all!! They'll stop reading!!  
  
*shrieks* KILL YOU OFF!!  
  
Yami: *shuts up*  
  
Do the disclaimer, and I might spare you.  
  
Yami: Duck doesn't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, events, places, plots, etc. If she did, Yugi and I would always be separate people, there would be no Tea, and I'd constantly wear leather.  
  
*brightly* Or be naked.  
  
Yami: Or be nake - hey! Wait!! No!!  
  
/Yami to Yugi/  
  
//Yugi to Yami//  
  
On with the fic! ^ ^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring!  
  
"Joey, your phone's ringing," Tea pointed out.  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were hanging out at Joey's apartment. Yugi and Joey were in the middle of a duel, Tristan and Tea watching. Joey made no move to get up.  
  
Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring!  
  
"Earth to Joey!" Tristan called, smacking him upside the head. "Get your phone!"  
  
"Oww!!" Joey whined, holding his head where he'd been hit. "That hurt. Can't someone else get it? It's my turn!"  
  
"Lazy butt," Tea grumbled as she stood and snatched the phone off its hook, ceasing that annoying ringing. "Wheeler residence."  
  
"Tea?" Yugi's grandpa's voice said.  
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Mutou! Do you want to talk to Yugi?" She looked over at her short, spiky-haired friend. "Yugi, it's your grandpa."  
  
"Put him on speaker phone, will you?" he replied, sending his Dark Magician to attack Joey's Beaver Warrior, which drained Joey's Life points to nothing. Tea did so, snickering at the shocked face Joey was now making after realizing he lost the duel. Yugi began gathering his deck together again. "What's up, Grandpa?"  
  
"Yugi, when are you coming back to the shop?"  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just your girlfriend's here and - Yugi? Are you still there?"  
  
Yugi barely managed a gargled noise in reply. At the word "girlfriend", both Tristan and Joey had tackled him, put him in a headlock (both of them at the same time, ouch!!), and gave him what their typist likes to call "Sailor V's Noogie of Doom".  
  
"Yugi!! You didn't TELL us you had a girlfriend!!" Joey groaned, noogieing harder.  
  
"Is she hot??" Tristan demanded eagerly.  
  
"Guys, stop it! You're gonna kill him!!" Tea cried.  
  
"I don't... have... a girlfriend!..." Yugi squawked, wheezing from lack of air. They let him go. Yugi rubbed his throat gratefully.  
  
/Are you alright, Yugi?/ Yami asked worriedly inside his head.  
  
//Yeah. But geez, I thought I was gonna die!!// Out loud, he said, "Grandpa, I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"Well I just assumed that's who she was. I was about to lock up when a black limo drove up, and that girl was riding on top. She jumped off and started asking for you."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up there, gramps!!" Joey exclaimed. "Lemme get this straight: she was riding on TOP of the limo??"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Isn't that illegal?" Tea asked.  
  
"Even if it's legal, it's still really dangerous," Tristan said.  
  
"Illegal or not," Yugi interjected, "we still don't know who she is. Ok, Grandpa, we'll be right over." _________  
  
Yugi opened the door to the Kame Game Shop. Joey and Tristan pushed Yugi out of the way and poked their heads in.  
  
"Hey gramps!" Joey called. "Where's the girl??"  
  
Behind them, Tea sighed. "It figures the first thing they do is see if she's cute or not." Yugi nodded.  
  
"You know, it's rude to talk about someone like they're not there."  
  
The crew jumped. Inside, a girl stepped out of a shadow. She stood taller than Yugi but shorter than Joey. Her brown hair hung in two long braids. Soft brown eyes glinted eagerly behind large glasses. She had one hand inside a pocket of her baggy shorts.  
  
Sugoroku Mutou, who was standing by the door, snuck out. As he reached Yugi, he said quickly, grinning, "Well Yugi, I'll leave you to it! I'm going out, so lock up for me!"  
  
Yugi blinked. "Grandpa- wait!!" But Sugoroku was already dashing away. Yugi sighed. He and Tea went in.  
  
The girl spotted Yugi as he came in. She smiled.  
  
"Yugi Mutou. What a pleasure to meet you at last." She offered the hand not in her pocket, the one with a long blue glove-type thing on it. The glove had a red ribbon tied on it. Yugi shook her hand. Suddenly, the girl frowned. She pulled her hand away. "Excuse me for a minute..."  
  
Yugi watched as she strode over to Joey and Tristan (who were drooling insanely) and gave them each a good kick in the shins. They collapsed, and she grinned at them.  
  
"Sorry about that, boys," she said, "but it's also rude to stare. I'd say you need to learn some manners." She smirked back at Yugi. "Anyway. Where was I?"  
  
"You were just about to tell us who you are and what you're doing here," Tea answered. She didn't like this girl at all. The girl frowned again, this time at Tea.  
  
"Tea Gardner," she sniffed. "A duelist... not one of the better ones I know of, but a duelist nevertheless. You dueled Mai Valentine at Duelist Kingdom, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I did, and I won too!"  
  
"Only because Mai didn't use the trap card that would have destroyed you. But YOU, Yugi..." She beamed at the shorter boy. "You are an amazing duelist! To my knowledge, you only lost one duel in Duelist Kingdom, to Seto Kaiba, and only because you were didn't want to hurt him! How noble!!"  
  
Joey got back to his feet, rubbing his shin. "Oww..."  
  
The girl rounded on him next. "Joey Wheeler. Placed second in Duelist Kingdom. Not bad, not bad at all... You lost the duel that put you out of the running to Yugi here... interesting..."  
  
Yugi finally spoke up. "Why do you know so much about us? Who are you??"  
  
The girl smiled. "Oh darn. Now I'm being the rude one... sorry. My name is Serenity Aoshi." (notice she completely ignored the first question!) "Now - Yugi, I'd like to speak to the inhabitant of your Puzzle, please." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Thank you all for reading! Starting next chapter, I'll put up info on my OCs. Oooo, who is Serenity? Chocolate chip cookies and a free Yami glomp to anyone who can guess something about her!  
  
Yami: *pales* A free glomp??  
  
Ok, this fic is supposed to take place just after Battle City. Of course, considering the latest YGO episode I've seen in during the Battle City finals, I have no idea how the whole thing ends. I don't know ANYTHING past the first couple duels in the finals, so work with me here!  
  
Also, this fic really takes three fics. It's a trilogy! That's why it says Book 1 up there in the title. *points* See? Book 1 is "Prophecy Met", Book 2 is "Prophecy Revealed", and Book 3 is "Prophecy Fulfilled". Book 1 will probably be the shortest, although I could be wrong. *pokes Yami*  
  
Yami: Oh yeah! *points to the bottom of the screen* See that little grey button down there? Well, what are you waiting for? Select review and hit it! C'mon, review! Go go go!!!  
  
See you next chappie! ^ ^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1: Chapter 2 (aka, my fastest update yet)  
  
Yami: *looks around* Where's Duck?  
  
Bakura: I dunno. *looks also* Does this mean we can do whatever we want in this chapter?  
  
Yami: *cheers* Whatever we want! Alright!!  
  
Pegasus: *appears in a poof of rose scented clouds* Of course not, foolish duelists!  
  
Yami: *gasp* Pegasus!? What are YOU doing here!?!  
  
Pegasus: *smirk* Why, performing my duties as Duck's muse, of course. What did you expect?  
  
Yami: *sweatbead* Her muse is an insane game maker... figures.  
  
Bakura: Then tell me, oh muse, will I be in this fic at all?  
  
Pegasus: A little bit, yes.  
  
Bakura: Alright! *is happy now*  
  
Pegasus: *turns to readers* As Duck's muse, I'm representing her this chapter. I'm very disappointed in the number of reviews she's gotten so far! It's making Duck depressed. I'm trying to figure out why she doesn't scrap this fic like she has another YGO trilogy, or that Rurouni Kenshin fic, or-  
  
Yami: Get on with it. She's trying to dig that RK fic back outta the proverbial garbage can, by the way.  
  
Pegasus: I know that! *ahem* Anyway. As a muse just trying to do his muse- ly duties, I need to whip Duck back into shape. So, I'm asking you readers to tell her she actually HAS readers. Even if you hate the fic, even if you never review ANYTHING, it would really help Duck to know that people are reading her work. She's very very proud of this fic, she's even illustrating it! I think it's her favorite. So please, for Duck's sake, let her know you're reading her stuff.  
  
Bakura: Hehe. Pegasus said "stuff".  
  
Yami: *sighs* This is gonna be a looooooooooong fic...  
  
/Yami to Yugi/  
  
//Yugi to Yami//  
  
On with the fic! ^ ^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The girl smiled. "Oh darn. Now I'm being the rude one... sorry. My name is Serenity Aoshi. Now - Yugi, I'd like to speak to the inhabitant of your Puzzle, please."  
  
"The... the inhabitant... of..." Yugi's large eyes got wider. "But... how do you know..."  
  
"My sensei told me."  
  
"Your sensei??"  
  
//Yami, are you hearing this??// he asked incredulously.  
  
/I am. I'll speak to her./  
  
//Are you sure?//  
  
/Yes./  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh!" In the usual flash of light, Yugi and Yami fused. Yami gazed suspiciously at Serenity, who grinned back.  
  
"Finally! Now I can get down to business!!" she giggled. From a pocket in her shorts, she drew out a deck of cards, suddenly smirking. "I challenge you to a duel, Yami."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Yami frowned.  
  
Serenity blinked. "I don't know your name... what is it?"  
  
"You just said his name!!" Tea yelled. "His name's Yami!!"  
  
"Yami, huh?" Serenity chewed on her bottom lip. "That so? Sensei didn't know your name either. Nice name, though." Her eyes narrowed, smirking again. "Of course I know your name, pharaoh of old." Her hand slipped out of her pocket, revealing a shiny golden bracelet on her wrist. Yami saw it and started.  
  
"That... that's NOT..." he sputtered in shock. "It can't be..."  
  
"What? What can't it be??" Joey asked, a little worried since Yami wasn't one to be surprised like that and sputter. Yami grabbed Serenity's arm and showed the bracelet to him.  
  
"Look at the design on that!" he told his friend. Joey peered at the jewelry.  
  
"I don't see anything." Yami furiously jabbed his finger at the tiny design etched into the gold.  
  
"That's the Millennium Symbol! The only things that carry that symbol-"  
  
"-are the Millennium Items..." Joey finished, finally seeing the design and putting two and two together... "So she's got one of the Items, so what?" ...and getting five.  
  
"So what!? There are seven Items, Joey. Who owns them all?"  
  
"Oh, uh... lemme think." Joey started ticking them off on his fingers. "You've got the Puzzle, Pegasus had the Eye until someone stole it, that Ishizu you and Tea were talking about had the Necklace, Bakura has the Ring, Marik has the Rod, Shadi owns the Scale and Key, and Serenity here has the Bracelet." Joey blinked. "No, wait..." He stared at his fingers. "That's eight Items!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"When you've finished discussing my Millennium Item!" Serenity interrupted coldly. She tugged her arm out of Yami's grip, eyes still narrowed. "I'd like to duel you sometime today!" She held up the deck. "Come on, I don't have all the time in the world!"  
  
Yami frowned and folded his arms. "Fine, Serenity. I accept your challenge. Let's duel! But if I win, you must tell us more about yourself."  
  
She nodded. "That's fine with me. But be warned, Pharaoh of old, I will not lose."  
  
A few minutes later, the two sat across from each other at a card table. They handed each other their decks, shuffled them, and handed them back, according to proper dueling etiquette. The rest of the group stood against the wall, watching the new duelist. They each drew their opening hand. Serenity smirked at her cards.  
  
"Your move first, Yami," she said, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the setting sun. "This light is horrible, why did I have to sit with the sunset in my eyes...?" Yami started to lay down a card when his opponent reared up, jarring the table and scattering the cards. Her eyes were big. She gasped and hurried to collect her cards.  
  
"What're you doing!?" Joey yelled. "What about the duel!?!" Tristan and Tea echoed his cry.  
  
"It's too late!!" she moaned. "I can't believe it's sunset already! Sensei made me late getting here, this is terrible!! Why couldn't he have let me come sooner??"  
  
"What's the rush?" Yami asked, unsmiling.  
  
"I've got to get back!! I need to be back before it gets dark, I've got to hurry...!" She looked quickly through her cards to make sure she had them all. "Oh no, where's my card? Sensei got it especially for me, he'll kill me if I lose it!"  
  
"Here." Yami held out a card she'd dropped. She let out a sigh of relief, reaching out to grab it. She accidentally nudged it. Yami lost his grip, and it fell to the table top, face up. Yami caught a glimpse of blue and white before Serenity whisked it away, stuffing it into her deck.  
  
"Thanks," she murmured briefly before rushing out the door, shoving her deck back into her pocket, the bell above the door tinkling. Joey, Tristan, and Tea chased her out into the street. To their surprise, Serenity took a flying leap and landed on top of the black limo. The driver stuck his head out the window. "Hurry, I'm late!!" she cried to him.  
  
"Right away, Miss Aoshi!" the driver nodded, pulling his head back in. Serenity waved as he started the engine. "Bye everyone! I'll be back as soon as I can!! See you later!!" The limo sped away, the girl looking as if she was falling off. (She wasn't, of course.) When she and the limo were out of earshot, Joey blinked.  
  
"So... anybody know what just happened here?" he asked. The other two shook their heads. He called back inside the shop, glancing over his shoulder. "Hey Yug, what was up with her?" Yami gave no reply. He merely sat there, staring down at the table still scattered with his cards. Joey went in and stood next to him. "Uh, Yug?" he said again, a bit concerned.  
  
"Did you see what card she picked up last?" Yami said quietly, ignoring Joey's question.  
  
"Uh... no... should I have?"  
  
"It was a Blue Eyes White Dragon, Joey."  
  
Joey's eyes widened. "But... that means her sensei... must be..."  
  
"...Seto Kaiba," Yami finished. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
OC INFO: Serenity Aoshi  
  
I love the name Serenity. I always use it as an OC's name, in everything! Really! So, stupid me, started writing this fic. About halfway through the first chapter, I realized Serenity was already a char in YGO! Of course, I was too lazy to think up another name, so Serenity stuck. Also, I thought of the name Aoshi a few weeks before I started watching Rurouni Kenshin. (I started this fic a long time ago, huh?) As soon as I saw the RK char Aoshi Shinomori, I said "Aoshi!! I know that name!!" More info on Serenity next chappie.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Pegasus: See, isn't this fic getting more interesting?  
  
Yami: *rolls his eyes* Yeah. "Interesting".  
  
Bakura: *has fallen asleep*  
  
Yami: See? It's GOT to be crappy.  
  
*tugs on Pegasus' sleeve sleepily* Muse-ie? *was sleeping also*  
  
Pegasus: Yes, Duck?  
  
I thought up a sequel to The Prophecy Books already.  
  
Yami: *screams* GET A LIFE YOU BUM!! THERE'S MORE TO LIFE THAN WRITING CRAPPY FICS!!!  
  
*tears well up in her eyes* Well thanks for boosting MY self esteem, Yami! See if I EVER let you go home!! *huggles a large Pippin plushie that, when squeezed, says "What about elevensies? What about elevensies?" to make herself feel better*  
  
Pegasus: *glares at Yami* Now you've done it. She's gonna kill you off for sure, now!  
  
Yami: Um... *hides*  
  
Pegasus: Readers, please remember what I said. Let Duck know you read this fic, for her sake and Yami's! Review review review!  
  
See you next chappie! ^ ^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Book 1: Chapter 3  
  
Bakura: *whispers to Yami* Someone guessed who Serenity was. Hide, quick, or you'll get glomped!  
  
Yami: What? Again? She already glomped me and she gets to do it again!?  
  
*claps Yami on the shoulder, tossing confetti in the air* That's right, sweetie! She glomped ya the FIRST time cause you're so darn hot. She still gets to glomp you for guessing who Serenity is. And chocolate chip cookies! *holds up a plate of them* That's right, people, the winner of the glomp and cookies is... Shadow-Specter!! Yes, Serenity is based off ME! Her deck is, save a few cards, the same as mine, and she looks like me (except she's way cuter!! sniffle)! One of the few differences is that fact that I don't have a sensei, and if I did, there's no way I could afford him to be-  
  
Pegasus: *claps a hand over Duck's mouth* Quiet!! You'll give it away!!  
  
Oopsie! Heheh...  
  
Pegasus: *sigh* You just can't keep a secret, can you?  
  
Thanks to those of you who reviewed!! You have no idea what it meant to me... I wanna write fics you readers like, and if I don't get feedback, I dunno what you want in a fic! So keep those reviews comin', onegai!!  
  
/Yami to Yugi/  
  
//Yugi to Yami//  
  
On with the fic! ^ ^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darkness. Such complete and utter darkness Yugi felt like he was drowning in it. There was no sound save his labored breathing. "Where am I?" he whispered. "Yami, where are you?" He couldn't feel his yami's presence; he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alone.  
  
Suddenly, a ray of light shot from the sky and hit the ground in front of him. With a cry, he fell backwards, shielding his eyes from the brightness. A voice seemed to speak to him from within the light.  
  
"Child of dark, child of light, together shall rule the realm of shadows. Remember these words, hikari."  
  
The light faded and left Yugi in darkness again. He squeezed his eyes shut against the black. When he opened them again, he was laying in his bed, in his room, clutching his sheets. He sighed, relishing the soft pillow beneath his head and the light streaming in through his window.  
  
"Awake then, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi started. He shot up in bed. There, perched on the other end of the bed, was Serenity. Today she wore blue and black sailor fuku. Her long wavy hair was loose. She grinned down at Yugi. "Good morning!"  
  
"Serenity!?" he yelled. "What you doing here!? In my room, of all places!?!"  
  
"Why, I'm here to duel you, Yugi!" she replied sweetly. The strange thing was, her sweetness was sincere and natural. She hopped off the bed and headed to the door. "I'll let you get dressed and ready, then. I would have woken you up when I got here, but your grandpa said you'd been talking to yourself all night and hardly got any sleep, so I decided not to." She left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
About ten minutes later, Yugi came down the stairs, deep in thought. What was up with Serenity, anyway? Why was she here so early? It was only nine in the morning. How long had she been waiting in his room, watching him sleep? He noticed she seemed a lot more... well, bubbly than the day before.  
  
He'd been up all night wondering about this new, strange girl. When Yami had brought up the idea of her sensei being Seto Kaiba, Yugi had thought it impossible. After all, that would involve the cold, impatient Kaiba teaching, something Yugi doubted he could do for someone other than Mokuba. But now, he wasn't so sure. Kaiba had all the Blue Eyes White Dragons in the world. If Serenity had one in her deck, she would have to have a close relationship with him.  
  
Which then left the mystery of her Millennium Item. Could it be real? Was it possible that there were really eight Items? If this Millennium Bracelet was real after all, what powers could it possibly have? Yugi shook his head, figuring he'd find out the answers in due time.  
  
He stepped into the living room. Serenity sat on the couch, waiting. She waved as she spotted the tri haired teen. "Ready to duel?" she asked.  
  
Sugoroku poked his head out of the kitchen. "Miss Serenity, are you sure I can't interest you in some breakfast?"  
  
She shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, Mutou-san, but I'm positive. I had breakfast at home."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
She grinned at Yugi before putting a finger to her lips and said, "Sore wa himitsu desu, Mutou-san!" She giggled. "But maybe I'll tell you later. Right now I just wanna duel Yugi!"  
  
"Well, I won't keep you from it, then. I'm going out. Have a good time!" Sugoroku left, the door slamming shut.  
  
Soon, Yugi nearly felt like he was experiencing deja-vu. He and Serenity sat at a card table, starting to draw their hands from their respective decks. The exact same thing they'd done the day before! The sensation was so strong, he actually said, "You're not planning on running off again, are you?"  
  
"Of course not!" she giggled. "Today I have plenty of time, the day is still young." No sooner had she spoken than a faint tune started playing. "Excuse me, Yugi..." Serenity pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. As she pressed a button and the music stopped, Yugi recognized the tune as the theme song from some popular shojo anime he'd seen once as he was channel surfing. Something about a blonde fighting crime in sailor fuku. He couldn't remember what it was called.  
  
"Hello?" Serenity answered the phone. "Oh, hi Sensei!" Yugi looked up from his cards curiously. Maybe he'd find out some answers now! "Yep, I'm about to duel him now. What? The project? It's working now? Alright! OK, we can do that. See you in a few minutes!" She ended the call. "Hey Yugi, I havta go-" He fell over in traditional anime style. "-and you're coming with me!"  
  
Yugi picked himself up off the floor. "What? Where??"  
  
"C'mon! Sensei's expecting us!!" She dragged him out of the house and into the limo awaiting her again. ______  
  
Yugi watched Serenity. She gazed out the window contentedly at the city scenery whizzing by in flashes of light. He looked out the closest window at the same thing. He thought it would look nicer at night. He always liked the look of cities in the nighttime, lights blazing like grounded stars. Eventually he spoke up. "Where are we going, again?" he asked.  
  
Serenity looked over at him. "Well, Sensei's been planning a big event for duelists. He's teamed up with a really huge company. I can't remember what it's called... I should, though. Anyway, we're going to the building it's gonna be held at. Oh, here we are now!"  
  
The driver had barely turned off the engine before the girl hurled herself out the door. Yugi followed her, slower, a few moments later. The limo was parked in front of a large building with big signs in front of it, blocking the door. Serenity brushed by these signs unperturbed. As Yugi followed her, he saw the logo on the them. It was a grand-looking KC. Yugi would recognize it anywhere. So Serenity's sensei really is Kaiba, he thought.  
  
The room they entered was dark. Yugi could make out many shapes, but he had no time to ponder what they might be before-  
  
"SERENITY!!!" A little girl no more than five years old launched herself at Serenity, hugging her around the legs. Serenity grinned.  
  
"Keiko-chan, you act like I've been gone for a long time. I just saw you at breakfast, silly," she told the child. The girl glanced over at Yugi.  
  
"And it's Mutou-san!" she cried, clapping her hands. "Uncle didn't say you were bringing him!" She waved at him. "Hiya, I'm Keiko!" She offered a hand.  
  
Yugi shook it, confused. "Um, hi. Serenity, how does she know me?"  
  
"Why, she's Sensei's niece, of course!"  
  
Lights suddenly clicked on in the room. Yugi squinted.  
  
"Uncle, they're here!" Keiko called joyously. Yugi looked down at her and blinked. In the light, he now saw she had fiery orange eyes and long lavender hair. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as another voice spoke.  
  
"I see that, Keiko," the voice said, sounding slightly amused. "It's wonderful to see you again, Yugi."  
  
Yugi jumped backwards, seeing who'd spoke. "You!!"... ________________________________________________________________________  
  
OC INFO: Serenity Aoshi (part 2)  
  
Like I said before this chapter, Serenity is based off me. Well... actually, every time I stick in a char named Serenity... she's usually based off me. Heheh. Can't help it. Hey, and if I knew how to work my scanner, I'd scan a pic of Serenity for everyone... but sadly, I'm clueless when it comes to my scanner. Ah well. And if anyone can correctly guess who Serenity's sensei is, they'll get a Yami glomp and a Bakura glomp! (Even though it seems really easy to guess who it is, but mebbe that's just me)  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Mwahahaha!! Cliffhangers ROCK! *happily munches Jelly Belly jelly beans* I have re-views!  
  
Bakura: *angrily* Hey Mr. Muse! I thought I was gonna be in this chapter!!  
  
Pegasus: *raises a brow* Who said anything about THIS chapter? You're not coming till Book 2. And then it's just a little appearance.  
  
Bakura: *face falls*  
  
*curiously looks up at the ceiling* "Raining Men" is a good song... *points at the ceiling* Rain bishies!!  
  
Kaiba: *falls from a large hole in the ceiling which disappears the second he gets through, lands in front of Duck* Oww!!  
  
*grins* Hey, it worked!! But I never thought of Kaiba as bishie before... Hmm... Oh well! Works for me!!  
  
Ranma: *falls through the hole which has suddenly appeared again, land on top of Kaiba*  
  
*happy gasp* Ranma!!  
  
Ranma: *looks up* Hey, Duck! *gets glomped*  
  
Pegasus: *easily holding back an enraged Bakura* Review review review onegai!  
  
See you next chappie! ^ ^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Book 1: Chapter 4  
  
Yami & Bakura: *are tied up, ready to be glomped by everyone who correctly guessed the identity of Serenity's sensei*  
  
Yugi: *balances a pencil between his nose and his upper lip* Hey Kaiba, didn't Duck say she was going to change everyone's names?  
  
Yami: OH NO, SHE GOT YUGI!! *screams* RUN AIBOU, RUN!! RUN AWAY FROM THAT TYRANT NAMED DUCK!!  
  
*KO's Yami* Does anyone know what 'aibou' means, anyway? *huffs*  
  
Kaiba: *ever since he fell through the ceiling, has been stuck in a cage* Yes she did, Yugi. She's switching our names from the English dub to Japanese. Not that you and I will be affected...  
  
*peace sign* I can't help it! I love the name Jonouchi! Besides, it should help the confusion between Serenity Aoshi and Serenity Wheeler, if there's only one Serenity. And when Bakura shows up, you'll be able to tell the difference between the hikari and the yami. You know -- Ryou and Bakura. *nods* Hey Seto-kun! Do the disclaimer!  
  
Kaiba: *grumbles* Duck doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. All she owns is Serenity, Keiko, and some other chars you'll meet later. Oh, and a door covered in Yami pics. And a Yu-Gi-Oh! deck. And some issues of Shounen Jump. Which she highly recommends to everyone.  
  
/Yami to Yugi/  
  
//Yugi to Yami//  
  
On with the fic! ^ ^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi jumped backwards, seeing who'd spoken. "You!!"  
  
The man smirked. "What's this? Not a even friendly hello? I'm rather insulted, Yugi-boy!"  
  
Serenity waved. "Hiya Sensei!"  
  
"HE'S your sensei!?" Yugi cried.  
  
Serenity blinked. "Who did you expect him to be, Seto Kaiba? Of course Sensei is Pegasus!"  
  
Yugi blushed faintly. //Yami, I'm gonna kill you!// he cried. //YOU'RE the one who said her sensei was Kaiba!!//  
  
/Sorry, Yugi!/ Yami replied good-naturedly. /It's a mistake anyone could have made, right?/ Yugi could just see his yami grinning at his flushed, annoyed face. Almost disgusted with the way his yami was close to laughing at him, he glanced back at Pegasus. The man didn't look much different than he remembered, except for the fact that his left eye was covered in a bandage. Yugi wondered at that before recalling how his Millennium Eye had been stolen (by Bakura, remember? Good episode. I wanna see it again. Anyway...)  
  
Keiko ran over to Pegasus and was picked up. She hugged him around the neck and he smiled.  
  
"So Yugi-boy (creepy nickname, ne?), has Serenity told you what we've been doing here?" he asked, gesturing around.  
  
Yugi looked about. It was a huge room, filled with large, oddly-shaped objects. Along the back wall were many doors, leading to, Yugi assumed, more giant rooms. But what surprised him most were the familiar gadgets crowding the floor. He suddenly realized why the signs outside bore the Kaiba Corp. logo, because these bizarre things were-  
  
/Virtual pods!/ Yami said unnecessarily, since his hikari already knew what they were. How could he forget the time he'd been summoned by Mokuba to save the boy's brother who'd been trapped in a virtual world? How he and his friends had trapped the Big Five in said world, successfully rescued Kaiba, and met a princess that looked suspiciously like the young Kaiba boy? And all through the use of these virtual pods. Back then, the pods had still being tested, but there were close to a hundred strewn about the room!  
  
//Kaiba must have finished them...// Yugi commented. //There's tons of them!// Yami nodded.  
  
/But what concerns me is the fact that Kaiba has joined forces with Pegasus./ He folded his arms and gave his hikari a look. /You know Serenity said he 'teamed up with a really big company.' Why would Kaiba help Pegasus? Knowing him, he should still hold a grudge for the whole Duelist Kingdom escapade./  
  
//I know... this is really weird.//  
  
/Keep your eyes open, Yugi./ he warned. /I'm not sure if we can trust Serenity, judging by that sensei of hers./  
  
//I will.// Out loud, he finally answered the question, "No, not exactly."  
  
"Then allow me to explain." Pegasus spread his free arm wide. "Very soon, this building will house the greatest Duel Monsters tournament to date!"  
  
/So THAT'S it!/ Yami said in understanding. /Of course Kaiba would agree to help with a tournament! He would never let Pegasus hold one on its own that might surpass his!/  
  
"As you might have guessed," the man continued, "I've joined together with Kaiba Corporation to make it happen. With its technology and my skills, we've created a spectacular event of unprecedented proportions!" His eyes sparkled with obvious excitement, Keiko's and Serenity's following suite. "All of the best duelists will be invited!"  
  
"We built this place specially for the tournament," Serenity commented. "Normally, that would mean it'd be useless afterwards, but in this case, we're turning it into a Duel Monsters gaming center where people can come to duel, buy or trade cards, and visit our new virtual RPG using the Kaiba Corp virtual pods! It's gonna be great!!"  
  
Pegasus took over speaking again. "The first of the normal dueling arenas has been activated this morning, and what better way to do a test run than a duel between you, Yugi, and Serenity?"  
  
"We'll go ahead and get it ready!" Keiko cried eagerly, jumping from her uncle's arms and grabbing Serenity's hand. The two girls then dashed away and went through one of the door on the back wall. Yugi and Pegasus followed much slower (meaning at a sane pace).  
  
//I dunno, Yami, I don't see anything out of the ordinary yet.// Yugi insisted. //Are you sure this couldn't just be a honest tournament for once? I mean, without his Eye, Pegasus can't locked away anyone's souls or read minds, so he's not dangerous...//  
  
/Anyone can be dangerous, even if they don't have a weapon./ Yami reminded him. /But, strangely, I haven't noticed anything wrong yet, either. There's got to be something, though. This is Pegasus we're talking about! It's not like him to do anything purely for fun./  
  
"You know, Yugi..." Pegasus told him. Yugi glanced up at the taller man, upon whose lips was a smile with a trace of his old smirk. "I'm anxious to see how your skills have grown since we last met." His grin widened, revealing more smirk and less smile. Yugi winced slightly. He still saw that twisted smile is his nightmares sometimes.  
  
"Yeah," the short boy said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"And a word of advice, if I may?" Yugi nodded. They stopped at the door the girls had gone through. Pegasus rested his hand on the handle. "Serenity may seem flighty, but it would be in your best interest not to underestimate her." With those words, he threw open the door and ushered Yugi inside.  
  
"Hurry up, I can't wait to duel you!" came Serenity's cheerful call. She stood at the far end of the dueling arena, waving frantically. Yugi walked to his end, noticing that room seemed built to hold lots of spectators. Good thing it was only the four of them (not including Yami), he didn't think he'd ever had lots of people watching him duel before. He placed his deck on the counter in front of him.  
  
Pegasus strode over to a folding chair on the spectator platform to sat. Something lit up on the opposite wall. It was a booth in which Keiko sat, holding a microphone. A huge grin was plastered on her face. Clearly, she was just as excited as the other girl in the room. Pegasus nodded to her, and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Welcome to the first duel of the Domino Duel Monsters Gaming Center!" she cried into the microphone. The sound was painful and earsplitting. Yugi and Serenity both covered their ears in pain.  
  
"Keiko-chan!" Serenity bellowed, laughing. "You don't have to yell! We can hear you just fine!!"  
  
"Oops!" the little girl giggled. "Sorry! Anyway, the duel will be one match long and played by the Center's rules. That means you don't havta sacrifice any monsters to summon a high-level one," she explained. "Today's duelists are Yugi Mutou and Serenity Aoshi. Please prepare your decks!"  
  
The two shuffled their decks. Serenity's gaze never left Yugi's face as she set her deck back down.  
  
/I think Pegasus actually gave us some good advice./ Yami said as he took control of Yugi's mind. He matched Serenity's stare with a frown.  
  
//You're right. But we don't usually underestimate anyone, so we?//  
  
"No," the yami replied out loud, but still softly. "We don't. That is why we win."  
  
Keiko's voice rang out into the nearly empty room. "Let the duel begin!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
And now for something completely different. Anyone else subscribe to Nintendo Power? Come on people, tell me I'm not the ONLY one obsessed with video games!  
  
Yami: *glaring* Oh, you ARE the only one.  
  
*pats Yami's hair, grinning* Calm down, silly. If you keep that attitude I'll NEVER write your lemon!  
  
Yami: *blinks, his ears perk up* You're... writing me... a LEMON!?  
  
*nods* I'm thinking about it.  
  
Yami: WOOHOO!!! ...wait, with who?  
  
You'll see! But I know you'll like her. Speaking of the lemon, it's not happening until Book 3. I'm gonna need PLENTY of help on it, too. Sure I've read too many lemons for my own good already, but still... If anyone wants to help with it, let me know! I'll have to let you in on a few spoilers, but hey.  
  
Pegasus: Review review review! I want more reviews, people!! NOW!!  
  
*smacks him* Stop being so pushy, or they WON'T review!  
  
Pegasus: *hangs his head* Sorry Duck.  
  
See you next chappie! ^ ^ 


End file.
